1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to patch cord assemblies, associated methods and systems and, more particularly, to daisy chain patch cord assemblies, associated methods and patch cord assembly packaging and payout systems.
2. Background Art
Cables, e.g., patch cords, fiber optic cables, and the like, are generally used in a variety of settings to create electrical connections for communication between electronic devices, e.g., networking between switches, servers, storage devices, etc. In packaging/supplying cables to the trade, manufacturers generally package cables individually, e.g., in plastic packaging. In addition, the site preparation prior to installation of cables generally requires an inventory of necessary cables to be allocated, the cables to be sorted, removed from their unit packaging, unbundled, and finally uncoiled in order to make the connection. Thus, large amounts of material are typically wasted in packaging cables and each cables must be individually removed prior to installation, thereby slowing the installation process and generally inconveniencing the installer. In an industry where large numbers of cables may be required for installation at one time, individually removing cables from individual packages can lead to lengthy installation times.
Thus, a need exists for cables assemblies, methods and systems that facilitate cost effective packaging and/or efficient cables access and installation in the field. These and other needs are addressed by the assemblies, methods and systems of the present disclosure.